


Echoes From Afar

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Comfort, Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic-promptly request; Author's choice, author's choice, “The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned.”- William Somerset Maugham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight (sinngrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snowynight+%28sinngrace%29).



True love exists in the sun, and in the shadows. It shimmers in the pale moonlight. It kisses away the tears; it giggles when he is near. True love is the way Derek growls and tugs him close, holds onto him tight as if to never let him go while kissing him like it is the most important thing he could ever do. Love lingers in the feather soft touches they share, in the way Stiles melts when Derek’s fingers flow through the younger man’s hair. 

True love flutters like butterfly wings in the fun they have, the pizza night—their date night—where they don’t need fancy gifts to exchange, but instead swap the laughter of love and the kisses of tenderness will fill their tummies with nourishment. 

Of course it wasn’t always good between them. Once upon a time, Derek did not know how to love.

He knew how to fuck. He mounts, he growls. Its pure instincts that have his hips bucking, his cock plunging in deep. It’s not love or kisses that get him off; it is the warm wetness that welcomes him in, the way Stiles’ body clings to his manhood, snug and tight. He is broken too much, too bent into slices of a damaged heart that doesn’t know how to be put back together. 

Pleasure comes naturally to him. Love doesn’t not. Feelings and emotions get lost in the night. Arousal is what burns his heart, sets his soul alight. If he knew how to love he would give his heart to Stiles. He would cuddle with him at night as the stars twinkle in the sky. He would brush away the tears of joy that tumble from Stiles eyes and kiss them away. He would whisper those three little words that mean the most—if only he knew how to love. 

But he does not know how to love, he knows how to fuck. His swelling knot keeps them bound together as his teeth sink into the creamy pale skin, a growl flowing from his lips as his orgasm spills deep inside Stiles body. He collapsed against the younger man, and even when Stiles holds him tight and kisses his forehead—Stiles know how to love, how to adore, too kiss with soft lips and touch with a tender hand—Derek still doesn’t know how to love. 

He is too accustomed to his loved ones being killed, taken from him. He doesn’t want to lose Stiles. Therefore he keeps him at arm’s length, only welcomes him in when pleasure takes hold of his desires. But he hopes one day he can love with a pure heart. Hopes he can kiss and cuddle the man who loves him with every breath he takes. 

And he did learn how to love. It wasn’t easy, fights were fought between them, arguments. Hurt and heartbreak. But one day at a time, one kiss and hug at a time, they grew closer… closer even to the point they were inseparable. Where they fit together like two parts of a puzzle. Now they are one heart and soul, one true love that lives happily ever after.

True love is the trust that comes from the heart, and the lack of fear Stiles feels when his Master binds him to the bed. True love is the way Derek breaks him apart with every kiss and touch and once of lustful pleasure, how Stiles moans oh so sweetly. His heart grows two sizes too big when Derek dips down and laves over the calming mark on his shoulder, the bite mark that has signified his Master’s ownership of his tender soul. 

Stiles trembles with a mix of lust and arousal, held captive by the Dominate who claimed his body and heart, and warm tingles flutter through his body with the touches Derek grant him, fingers dancing over his warm skin as Derek press soft kisses to his plump lips. 

True love is the way Derek puts his broken sub back together again; when Stiles is overwhelmed with pleasure and loving emotions, how he trembles in his Master’s arms and holds him tight as Derek kisses his cheek and whispers adoring praise. Their love has lasted years, for what feels like forever and ever, and their true love will linger on from sunrise to dusk, lingering in every soft kiss and warm embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/45965.html?thread=1994381#cmt1994381)


End file.
